A Nobel Accomplishment
by Shadows in the Clouds
Summary: This is a missing scene from chapter 7 of my fic "More Then He Seems". I recommend reading that so that this makes sense. In this, Tony is awarded the Nobel Prize in Chemistry. The only problem is... can he even make his brain work long enough to make his acceptance speech? Part 2 of Avenging Family.


The missing scene from Chapter 7 of More then he Seems. I hope you all like it. If you haven't been reading that one, I HIGHLY recommend that you read it so that this can be understood. Also, this is not how the Nobel ceremonies actually go. Normally people don't even know they are nominated according to the official website. I decided to take a little creative liberty for the added effect of drama and to have a little fun. This a universe where there are super soldiers and insane technologies, who's to say their Nobel stuff isn't a bit different. Anyway, enjoy 3

* * *

Stockholm was absolutely beautiful this time of year. This is what one Anthony Edward Stark would be saying if it wasn't 24˚F outside and snowing! Tony and Bruce had landed 45 minutes ago in Sweden to attend the 2012 Nobel Prize awards because Tony had been nominated for an award in chemistry for his synthesis and use of a new element he called Yinsiniun. Tony had named the elements after Ho Yinsen, who had saved his life more than once in that horrible cave in Afghanistan. He had told Tony not to waste his life, so this was his way of keeping his promise and honouring the man.

Bruce was super excited to be there. This was the first time in a long time that he been in a room with so many brilliant minds and he was simultaneously nervous and excited. They were put up in a very fancy hotel. That night all the nominees and their guests had a bit of a get-together. The night was filled with chatter with everyone sharing their research and planning new collaborative projects. Bruce and Tony were on cloud nine. There was so much knowledge in one room. Some people were a little bit wary of Bruce due to him being the Hulk, but Tony was quick to dispel anything. People did take the time to thank the two for saving everyone in the Battle of New York so that was fun. The biggest surprise of the evening was when everyone else in the room had realized that Tony hadn't drunk a drop of alcohol. People were surprised because they were expecting this drunken party animal. What they really got was an overexcited nerd who asked a million questions about everything in order to learn everything he possibly could. No drunken mess, just an overgrown 8-year-old.

The day of the ceremony, Tony was a bit of a mess. Realistically, he wasn't expecting to win. There were so many others doing incredible things, it was just an honour to even be nominated. No, Tony was a nervous mess because he had left his son Carter under the care of the Avengers back at the tower. This was the longest time he had EVER been away from his son and Tony was having none of it. Lucky for Tony, resident dad Clint Barton had stepped up to the plate and was being responsible for once and he and Steve were the ones keeping a very close eye on the infant. Clint was sure to send him updates on his son in an attempt to calm his friend. It sort of worked. Either way, Tony was a mess and Bruce was exasperated with his fellow science bro. Tony was doing just fine earlier when he was giving his little keynote speech about his elements and its uses. He looked right at home up on the stage teaching others and answering questions. Normally, Tony hated this kind of thing, but this was the Nobel Prize Awards, almost everyone in the room was smart and asked great questions. It did a lot to help Tony's frail self-confidence. The speech was all about how he was using the element. The really cool stuff like how he made it and the first arc reactor would be explained in his speech if Tony ended up winning.

The day of the ceremony, Tony and Bruce dressed in their best suits (Tony in white tie and Bruce dressed to the nines as per instructions), shaved any unwanted facial hair, attempted to tame their curly hair into some semblance of order. Tony had to make himself look presentable and mature. He was the youngest of the nominees in any of the sciences by at minimum a decade. Yes, he was smart, but he was still surrounded by men way older than him. Due to some reason that wasn't explained (most likely sexism), there were no female nominees this year. When they arrived at the hall, Bruce went to go find his seat in the audience while Tony was ushered backstage with the other scientists. Once the Swedish royal family was seated they were all lead out onto the stage where they were seated by what award they were nominated for. Physics was the first category presented. Tony applauded the winners. All the nominees in the sciences, except for Tony, were part of a team. After all, science often works best when you have other people to share ideas with. The speech they gave was amazing. Tony loved learning new things, and this was just a dream come true. But, as Tony sat there listening to the speech, he couldn't help the little bit of nervousness that had taken route in the back of his mind. It came down to his competitiveness. He wanted to win so badly. This was the ultimate way to show Howard that he was something. That he wasn't useless. That he deserved things. Yes, it was a bit petty, but if it would show up Howard and would've made his mother proud, it was worth it.

After the award in physics, chemistry was next. Tony was on the edge of his seat. The award was being presented by Christiane Bonnelle, a French scientist who was well known for her work in physical chemistry. Once she got to the podium, she began her speech.

"Chemistry is about studying the building blocks of the universe. Our world is ruled by little particles too small to see with the naked eye. Our nominees work very closely with these particles to unravel their mystery. Some dedicate their lives to solving these problems. Some discover new things and ideas by accident." She looked over at Tony. "But at the end of the day, we are all scientists who want to change the world and our understanding of it. So, it is with pleasure, that I present the 2012 Nobel Prize in Chemistry to, "Tony held his breath, "Anthony Stark for his discovery and synthesis of Yinsinium and its uses in green energy." The room erupted in applause and Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. He won. He won. Holy crap he won! Suck it, Howard! Tony made his way to the centre of the stage where the king of Sweden presented him with his medal and diploma. Tony shook his hand and bowed to the audience. He could see the huge smile on Bruce's face as he applauded his friend. Tony made his way to the podium and took out his pre-prepared speech. He carefully put on a fake mask of confidence and pride to hide how crazy his brain was going at that moment. He was trying to remember to breathe as he looked out at the crowd. This was it. Really, this was THE most prestigious award that he could ever win, and Tony Stark had just won it. Tony took a deep breath in, looked down at his notes, and started his speech.

"First, before I even say anything about my element there are a few people I'd like to thank. I'd like to thank Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Ana Jarvis, and my mother Maria Stark, for always believing in me and encouraging me to continue learning. My friend Colonel James Rhodes, for being my brother and my most trusted lab partner. And my friends, the Avengers, who are no doubt watching this all back home and are losing their minds. Thor, please don't break anything!" A light laughter passed through the room "This element was discovered by accident and by necessity. This whole journey started in a cave in Afghanistan. I'm sure many of you know, that back in 2008, I was kidnapped by The Ten Rings in order to make them weapons. I was held in a cave for three months. I wasn't alone. With me, was a doctor named Ho Yinsen. He saved my life and helped me make the first working miniaturized arc reactor out of a box of scraps. He saved me again when I built the first Iron Man suit. I tried to save us both, but he sacrificed his life to get me out. He told me "Don't waste your life". So, I got out and got to work. You see, the original reactor used Palladium as its core. Palladium and the human body don't mix very well and soon I was dealing with heavy metal poisoning. Not fun. I knew I had to get creative and after several months and the arguable loss of my sanity, I had built a very crude, make-shift particle accelerator in the lab in my basement. From there, Yinsinium was born, named after the man who continued to save my life. From there, a larger version of the arc reactor was built and it completely powers Avengers Tower with green energy. It can never be 100% green energy because the metals used to make it had to be mined, but it's a start. One thing I've learned from all this is, mistakes happen. I've messed up countless times but I'm still standing. If there's any sort of inspiring message I could give, especially to all the kids out there just starting to learn science, it's to never give up. You will make mistakes, and with those mistakes, you will learn new things. You can do whatever you set your mind too if you just apply yourself and ask questions. Never stop asking questions. That's how we as humans, will continue to move forward. Everyone out there has the potential to be great. And it is our responsibility to protect the younger generations. To help them learn, and to help them create, even if they're trapped in a cave with a box of scraps. Thank you."

By the end of his speech, Tony felt his resolve waver a little and a few tears welled up in his eyes. Steve had helped him write and edit his speech and Tony was pleased with how it was received. The room applauded him as he returned to his seat and shook some of the hands of the people around him. Tony was attentive and composed the rest of the ceremony, giving the same respectful attention the others had given him. Once everything was over, Tony grabbed Bruce and dragged him into a back room. Bruce gave him the biggest hug and Tony felt all giddy. Tony pulled out his phone and started a video call with the rest of his team and Rhodey what had gathers him the living room of the tower to watch the whole thing live.

"Tony! Congratulations!"

"This is amazing Tony!"

"Dude, this is so cool!"

"Friend Anthony! Congratulations on winning this Nobel Award!"

"Tones! I can't believe it! I'm so proud of you. Mama is too."

"Thank guys. I really appreciate it."

All his friends were gathered in the living room. Everyone was smiling. And Tony felt a few long held back tears escape from his eyes. He saw Steve holding his son and his smile widened. This really was a special day. One he could tell his son about this moment. He had friends who were genuinely proud of him. They spent a little bit of time talking, but soon, Tony and Bruce had to end the call to get ready for the banquet. The night was filled with smiles and laughs. For once, Tony was able to live in the moment. His mind didn't dwell on his horrible past nor the uncertain future. That night he could just be Anthony Edward Stark, a brilliant man in his own right.


End file.
